


Hurts Like Hell

by MiyuTanemura



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Songfic, Spoilers ch523
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: "I loved and I loved and I lost youAnd it hurts like hell"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic inspired by one of the latest FT chapters. Well, it's a bit of a sad _'what if'_ for what might've happened if Natsu hadn't appeared. So, beware the spoilers for chapter 523.  
>  I don't know how I came across this song but I can say that it did give me a bunch of bunnies. Ha. Ha...  
> Anyway, the title and fic comes from a song by Fleurie called, well, ["Hurts Like Hell"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUlX8ltm_JU).  
> Hope you enjoy.

A terrible feeling was coursing through Natsu. He was running, legs that still felt a little wobbly powered through the empty streets, the echoes of his feet, his ragged breathing and the sounds his friends made while trying to keep up with him the only noise in the dead-silent town.

The guild was there.

It was in reach.

He was going to be on _time_.

Natsu threw the heavy doors open, his strength unmeasured and the thick wood crashing against the stone walls and vibrating in the aftermath.

Natsu gasped.

There was wind, sharp, aggressive and so cutting that for one instant it felt as if a sword were slicing through his lungs; followed by a whitish mist.

Natsu kept going forward. His body being propelled backwards by the damn wind. His eyes closed instinctively, despite the effort he was making to oblige them to continue open wide.

“Stop!” he yelled.

He feared that no-one could hear him. And that couldn’t be. He _had to_ be _heard_.

“Stop it!!!” Natsu yelled with all his might as he plunged towards the blurry shape that stood a few steps before him.

He smacked onto the hard floor, having crossed the figure-like shape as if it were made out of air. Which, he couldn’t help but conclude in horror, it _was_.

The wind stopped.

Everything stilled.

Even the hard breathing from Lucy and Happy from behind faded.

Natsu tasted blood as he knelt slowly. His eyes widened.

Before him there was a statue of Zeref, incased in ice, gleaming in the light that came from the windows around them.

A sharp intake of breath took Natsu by surprise. He crumbled forward, his left arm the only thing to stop his fall. His right hand grasping tightly over his heart.

 

_I loved and I loved and I lost you_

_I loved and I loved and I lost you_

_I loved and I loved and I lost you_

_And it hurts like hell_

_Yeah it hurts like hell_

 

His eyes stared unseeing at the well-worn stones of the floor.

It hurt.

It hurt and Natsu didn’t know…

Didn’t know what or why.

He only knew that he hurt. With loss. The loss of something extremely important.

A thin layer of ice formed before Natsu’s eyes, on the ground. A strange shape getting drawn on the stone.

Natsu squeezed his eyes shut. Biting his lower lip to quench the noise that wanted to escape his throat.

His left hand, trembling, slid over the ice. He was slightly shocked to see that it didn’t melt. And that brought unexpected tears to his eyes.

They fell, making the ice finally melt.

And it was the final goodbye, Natsu felt.

He didn’t know of what but it was gone, for good.

And it hurt.

The loss of something so important to him hurt _so much_.

And it was gone…

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hide and Seek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861389) by [StruggleBusCentral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StruggleBusCentral/pseuds/StruggleBusCentral)




End file.
